


You Promised

by infairvorona



Category: Blue Eye Society - Fandom, SOTBE - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Doctors, Hospitals, Pain, damien got stabbed at the society, kinda???, ok so floats there for like .5 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infairvorona/pseuds/infairvorona
Summary: Damien gets stabbed at the Society, so he's rushed to the hospital. Poor Sasha gets worried sick about him. floats there too.





	You Promised

Doctors rushed to and fro across the emergency room.

Sasha could barely hold back her tears, in fact, she didn’t.

“You  _ promised  _ me you weren’t going to be reckless! You promised!”

Damien looked up from the cot and smiled weakly, very obviously in pain. “I’m sorry darling,” he croaked, “I just didn’t want  _ you  _ to get hurt.”

Sasha brushed his messy hair back, “I’d be fine if I got hurt. A knife wound to the shoulder does not bode well for someone who’s healing magic is slow.”

Damien chuckled weakly and let his head fall back on the pillow.  _ That was a stupid move. _ He thought,  _ But I made a promise. She can’t get hurt. I promised. _

Float hovered next to the bed, invisible to the hospital staff. “You know I could’ve healed this at the Society.” 

“I..I know..I didn’t think before. I just got so scared! I thought he was gonna die, I thought he was gonna bleed out, I..I..” Sasha hiccuped as more tears fell.

Damien attempted to clear his throat. “Well...it’s not all bad.” He smiled, reaching his good hand to Sasha’s red face.

“W..what do you,” she hiccuped, “what do you mean? You’re hurt, I’m crying, everyone at the Society is worried about you..”

“Well think of it this way,” he smirked, “at least I have a thing for pain.”

Sasha laughed and rested her head on his arm, gripping his bicep tightly. “Just promise me you’ll be ok?”

Damien rubbed her ear, “I promise.”


End file.
